


Secret Admirer

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Neon is a popular idol who one day received a gift from a secret admirer, will she discover the identity of her admirer?Fanfic for Day 6 (Idol/Flower) of Kuraneo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	Secret Admirer

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight!" Neon shouts cheerfully "I love you all!"

The audience burst in screams and tears, they are still overwhelmed by Neon's flawless performance. The lights turn off as she makes a reverence to her public. All her shows have an insanely amount of lights, background dancers, special effects, and screens everywhere with the purpose of making feel his fans that they are in a dream. 

"We are out," the floor manager tells her, that's the sign to leave the stage after the end of another successful concert. 

She arrives at her dressing room to change her garish idol dress for more comfortable ones. 

"May I come in?" a voice behind the door said after a few gentle knocks

"Sure~," Neon says while letting her hair down "Hi, Kurapika!"

"Are you ready to go?" he asks 

"Mn," she replies "Did you see the concert tonight? I think it was great!"

"I didn't, Miss Neon"

"Ooh, you are so mean to me! You are my bodyguard but you don't like my music" she pouts

"My job is to protect you," he says before opening the door, he was ready to lead Neon to her limousine safely. 

After eluding handsy fans, they arrived at the vehicle where Light was waiting for her daughter, but he didn't seem to be very happy. 

"Neon, I saw a recent popularity chart and you are not in a good position, you need to work harder," Light says to her.

"Yes, papa!" 

Even if she replied cheerfully, Kurapika can see the slight affliction in the girl's face. What a rude man is Light Nostrade, he didn't even greet his daughter. The blond bodyguard knows that Neon always works hard to please her father, she wouldn't admit it, but he has been working with her quite a long time to not notice it. As far as he knows, Light has been training her daughter as a singer and actress from a very young age, and now that she is a popular idol her work has doubled. 

Although Neon enjoys singing and being famous, the work is almost too much for her. She does it without protest because the only thing she wishes is to be loved by her father. Back in her head, she feels guilty about telling her audience to achieve their goals when she can't do it herself. 

The next day Neon also had a presentation, but when she and her stylist arrived at the dressing room she found a huge red roses bouquet with a card. Normally, the staff put away all the gifts from her fans in another room so she can see them later, that is why it was a big surprise to find the flowers there. Neon approaches to the gift to read the card:

"You have been working so hard lately, I'm worried about you. Your songs always give me the strength I need to keep going, especially 'Love you from my soul', it's so powerful. I hope this gift makes you the same way. 

Yours devotedly and lovingly, K."

Neon's heart starts to beat faster than usual. Although if she is used to receiving letters with this type of message and even love confessions, this one is different. This one it's very thoughtful, almost as if the person who wrote the card knew her personally. She handles the card to her stylist so they can also read it. 

"Miss Neon, it seems that you have a secret admirer!" one of her stylists exclaims

A secret admirer? Sure, she has a lot of fans, but she has never had a secret admirer. Unlike her fans, this person must be someone close to her, that's why the card feels so tangible and sincere. Like every girl, she has ever dreamed about falling in love, but she knows her father wouldn't like that because it would affect her idol career. Even so, she likes the idea of a secret admirer, there is nothing wrong about it! Whomever that person was, their gift actually boosted Neon's energy. 

"You look particularly happy today, Miss Neon" Kurapika comments casually as they walk to the car

"That's why I have a secret admirer, you know?" Neon says in a honey-covered tone

"You have a lot of fans" 

"But a secret admirer it's different, I think that person cares about me truly" 

"Maybe you are right, Miss Neon" 

As the days passed, Neon kept receiving flowers and cards from her secret admirer. The words in the cards were sometimes clumsy as if the person has never done that before, but they were sweet enough to captivate her heart. 

Neon was so distracted day-dreaming that she ended up colliding with his blond bodyguard at the hall of the hotel where they were staying due to her tour.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Neon," he says deeply ashamed, then he helps the girl to stand up, but she gasps

"Isn't that one of my CD's?" she asks curiously

Neon takes from the floor the CD at an almost inhuman speed and smiles playfully. 

"I thought you didn't like my music," she says

"I never said I don't like it" Kurapika admits flustered "I especially like 'Love you from my soul', it's so... powerful. Rest well, Miss Neon"

Kurapika starts to walk away, leaving the girl thinking where did she hear that. Oh! The first card from the secret admirer she received said the same thing! And the flowers kept appearing whenever she goes... could it be that...?

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - Idol music is Kurapika's guilty pleasure.   
> Also, the name of the song is just a cheesy Eurobeat song hahaha sorry


End file.
